Reapers' Run
by TheBlueFly
Summary: Blue used to be with the Resistance... but not anymore. After something happens, she runs and begins to make a life for herself on a different planet. However, when an old friends appears at her door, she knows things are about to change. Why did she run away from her allies? Why didn't she go back? TEST CHAPTER. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME. :)


_Hi everyone / anyone who has decided to read this. Just thought i'd give you a heads up that this is only a basic idea that I had running around in my head and wanted to get it down. I don't really have any location specifics at the moment so if you read it and you like it, any recommendations or ideas would be greatly received._

 _This story is set a couple of years after the events of TFA and will include many of the characters from the film, mainly Poe, Finn and General Leia with bits of Rey as well. My characters are Blue, Jix, Kai and Cass... the rest will all just be borrowed._

 _Okay, so I hope you like it... if you do and want me to write more then leave me a Review. Ideas and constructive criticism is always welcome :)_

* * *

Blue had been here for just over 2 and a half years now. After leaving the folds of the Resistance, she had cut all ties to her former allies and hadn't heard from them.

The first thing she did on arriving at her chosen destination was to buy a small, rusted shuttle in the hope to set up a small, local transport service to make a bit of money in the backstreet, rundown looking neighbourhood. After a couple of weeks of working, she had realised that safety and gangs were a problem in her chosen home, and therefore set about trying to correct it by insuring that all her passengers were guaranteed safety from point a to point b. Within no time, people realised that being on her shuttle, and in her company was one of the safest places to be in the whole sector. Even the gang lackeys didn't want to mess with her. It was widely said that 'words' was not what had been exchanged to bring this about, despite what the woman herself said, and it was widely alluded to that the twin blades she wore along her upper arms had more to do with it.

Within 6 months, in continuation of her attempt to make the sector safer, she had managed to take over a local cantina/inn that was promptly named Reapers' Run. This came almost at the exact same time that the most brutal gang of the sector disappeared, a happening that no one put down to coincidence. Two members of said gang, also took up work with Blue. Soon proving themselves to be 'reformed' from their old ways and helping her run the cantina and keep relative safety in what now was known as the Blue Sector, it was not long before their loyalty soon led them to become trusted friends and the closest thing to family that Blue had had for a long time.

Many families soon moved into the sector and Blue found herself as the unofficial security service and go-to supervisor of the area. It was a posting that she gladly took up, working her hardest to make her sector clean of gangs and 'security payments', and Reapers' Run a place of respite for anyone and everyone who needed it. This is not to say that unsavoury characters were disallowed into the sector, there was still a large array of that type, but, inside the Reapers' Run at least their violence and crime was not tolerated. All knew that although her calm and carefree disposition said otherwise, you didn't cross the Reaper, so for the most part life in her sector, was better than it had been for many, many years.

Being a central and social part of the sector, Blue always heard whispers. Gossip and news from the surrounding areas was always expected to travel through her business sooner rather than later. She began to get the feeling that something was going to change as soon as she heard the first whispers about the Resistance.

This news caused mixed feelings in the young woman. Uneasiness and positivity seemed to be constantly at war in her mind. Positivity, due to the fact that despite her departure from them, she missed her friends and wanted to see them again. Uneasiness, due to the fact that a couple of months earlier, the First Order had set up a rather large, semi-secretive outpost in the next settlement along. (only semi-secretive, because as previously stated, whispers always found their way to the Reapers' Run).

Kai and Jix, her ex-gang associates, had noticed the change in her personality and on various occasions had questioned her about it… but as was her way, Blue wasn't one to readily share her worries or feelings and her men new better than to press her too far. Even so, they kept a closer eye on her than usual so that they knew, that if something were to happen, they would see it, and be able to assist her.

Jix was serving at the bar, and Kai observing the general goings on leaning against the back wall, when the door opened to let through a green eyed, slight girl in slightly oil stained clothes and sporting a white blonde pixie cut. This would have been of no consequence if not for the reaction of their manager.

Blue, who had been talking with one of the regular clients with a number of her children at a corner table, had noticed as usual the opening of the door and unlike usual had straightened up suddenly from her conversation and frozen, looking in the direction of this otherwise uninteresting new customer. As the blonde girl made her was over to the bar to order something, Kai made his way smoothly over to Blue and stood just behind her right shoulder gently touching her on the shoulder;

'Hey girly…' Kai didn't beat about the bush, and as soon as Blue gave a slight nod in recognition of his greeting (still without taking her eyes off the newcomer) continued, 'Trouble?'

'No.' she replied in a voice that was not as collected as it usually was, Kai allowed himself to relax slightly but waited patiently for Blue to continue. 'But I know her, from before… I don't know what she's doing here.'

'The Resistance?' he queried in a more hushed voice, knowing full well who could be listening.

'Yeah, she was an engineer… still is by the looks of it.' She allowed herself a slight smirk as her eyes took in the stains on her outfit. She took a deep breath before continuing,

'We were good friends… I just hope she's here alone, this isn't a good place for the Resistance to be right now.' She pulled her gaze away from her old friend and looked at her right hand man, he squeezed her shoulder and gave her a slight nudge forward.

'Well you'd better go and find out what's going on then, right?'

'I'll do just that.'

She picked her way around the scattering of tables, picking up a couple of empty glasses as she passed, making her way towards the bar and the engineer who was currently in conversation with Jix. As she got within a few feet, she picked up on what they were saying, the voice still had the same excited, musical quality that she remembered and it made her smile, despite the fact that what she heard was not as promising.

'… our General will be looking for somewhere that she can have meetings outside of the camp. We've been told that this place was good on the safety front so I was sent to check it out.' Jix grinned and lifted his eyes to meet Blue's as she dumped the empty containers down on the bar and addressed the engineer.

'Well, usually I would say you're perfectly correct on the safety front, but sadly I can't recommend this place… or any other in this system… actually, that would be a good place for your General to have meetings. If you're referring to the General I think you are anyway.'

'Blue?' the girl's eyes widened in recognition as she turned to face the speaker,

'Hey Cass.'

'Blue! Oh my stars, Blue it's you!' she squealed as she broke into a huge grin, her eyes shining with the beginnings of tears. She suddenly threw herself off her stool into her friend who opened her arms just in time to receive a tight and welcome hug from her old friend.

'What are you doing here?' She said into Blue's shoulder, 'How long have you been here? I've missed you so much! So has everyone else, I can't wait to tell them you're here. I have so much to tell you!'

'Woah, whoa Cassy calm down!' Blue gently pulled away from the girl, 'Slow down, I've missed you too.' She smiled as the Cass took a breath and wiped her eyes, she took both of Blue's hands in hers and took her seat again, with Blue taking the one next to her.

'Hey Jix?' she looked over to the bar man, who was stood with his arms folded watching in amusement and confusion as the scene that was unfolding in front of him. 'You think we can close early tonight?'

He grinned and nodded, 'Sure thing, boss.' He looked over to where Kai was stood on the other side of the room, also watching, and tapped his left arm twice with two fingers motioning at the door with his head. Kai nodded in response and promptly began walking around the tables telling people to finish up what they were doing, eating or drinking and clear out.

Cass looked at Blue in shock, 'Is this your bar?'

Laughing, 'Yeah.' She replied, 'It sure is… Welcome to Reapers' Run my friend, we have a lot to talk about.'


End file.
